When i need you the most!
by Onyx Shadows
Summary: Who will help Valkyrie when Darquesse is trying to control her life, with the Remnant out of Tanith, who has the Remnant token control over and with a new girl in Ireland who knows what havoc is afoot. VALDUGGERY!  Could be changed to a rating "M"  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery Pleasant:

Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant the great Derek Landy does, YOU ROCK LANDY! :D

Valkyrie hated the way her mind worked; she didn't like the fact that she liked that one man, if you could call him that. He was mysterious and dangerous and every time she went near him and they fought side by side she nearly got killed but that's what she liked, the trill of being side by side with the one man she trusted more than anyone. That gorgeous voice that always makes her weak and she can't get enough of it and that giant ego. She was scared of showing her feeling to him and how could she tell him, it was unbearable to think about and not tell anyone. She felt almost alone and stupid that she couldn't tell him but what would he think of her. Would he feel the same or leave her, or worst of all would he hate her. She couldn't believe she was thinking these things; he would never leave her, would he?

Would the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant hate her, leave her, love her?

No, he would never love her he still loves his wife and child, and why would he, she was stubborn, annoying, self-centred, arrogant little girl, well she can't call herself a girl anyone now can she, 19 years old and her heart has fallen for a skeleton, nice going Valkyrie.

She stood up and walked to the window, opened it and let the air blow though her hair and face, it was a beautiful night and she just wanted to be with one person right now. Her mind wandered.

Skulduggery was standing there just a couple yards away from her window but enough so she wouldn't see him. He saw her open the window and the wind blow through her gorgeous hair, and he thought to himself . . .

Why was she so beautiful? It was unbelievable. Her laugh and smile always made his imaginary heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous, funny and best of all a great fighter, we always said "Until the End" and that is how is it will be. She was so innocent when he first saw her, and now look at her stubborn as ever but he liked that about her and she was always determined and would never gave up. He was so protective of her to see if someone hurt her she would just break. She always looked up to him as a father figure; he didn't think she thought of him any more than that, and who would blame her. He was a skeleton, egotistic and just acted that the world revolved around him. No one would love that and another thing, he was over 400 years old and she was 19. A beautiful 19 year old. If he can't show his love for her, he would protect and give his life for her. Again.

He watched her close the window and walk away from it, then a few minutes later his phone rang.

"Hello?" Skulduggery answered.

"Hey Skul, can you come over please. I... I really need to talk to you" sounding as if she was out of breath.

"Umm… Yeah sure, I'll be over in a few minutes" Skulduggery answered totally confused and worried

"Okay, see ya soon" and the phone went dead. Skulduggery was a bit worried, he didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but then again he could be getting worked up over nothing. But why did she sound so weak.

Then Skulduggery walked to his car, jumped into the drivers seat, checked his gears and then drove down the road. He got to her house in the matter of a few seconds. He walked up to her window, used the air to push him up, and then tapped on the window.

She heard the tap on her window and her heart started the thump, feeling like she was going to black out. She walked over to the window and opened it and looked a bit paler. He jumped into her room and he had a very worried expression, well, as much as a skeleton could look.

"Are you ok?" His voice full of concern. The velvet voice than made her knees shake.

"Yeah … I'm … fine" She said in a faint voice and she wobbled to the side.

He looked at her through his hollow eye-sockets with concern, she looked very pale he thought and she wobbled to the other side, like she was about to faint but Skulduggery was totally clueless, then her eyes went to the back of her head as she was falling to the floor, he caught her, and all Valkyrie saw was blackness

He caught her and brought her to the bed. She looked very pale, and she was going colder by the second. He shock her lightly.

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie, wake up," Skulduggery said in a pleading voice. "Please, Valkyrie."

She didn't respond.

"Valkyrie, Stephanie… (He hesitated) Darquesse" With doubt that she would just move.

Then suddenly her eyes shot open, it made Skulduggery jump back a little, but she didn't have the same chocolate brown eyes, she had blank, black eyes now, and then it hit him, Darquesse was sitting right in front of him.

Skulduggery backed away, taking little steps at a time. He didn't want to run, encase she lunged herself at him.

"Valkyrie, are you there, can you hear me, come on Valkyrie please come back." He said in a worried and scared voice.

Darquesse smile but didn't reply and slowly got off the bed, and walked slowly to Skulduggery. Skulduggery didn't want to hurt Valkyrie so he kept walking backward until he felt his back hit the wall and she had cornered him. Her smile got wider. He was really starting to get freaked out now.

"Why so scared Skul? Don't you trust me?" Darquesse said in a manic voice.

"No, I trust Valkyrie, Not Darquesse" he said in his defence.

"Well, to be honest you shouldn't really trust me anyway, you see, I'm going to break you limp by limp, I'm going to listen to your screams, which will be music to my ears" She said in an evil voice, a voice he has never heard Valkyrie speak.

She raised her hand too Skulduggery's neck and squeezed. He started to gag, he could of done something to defend himseld but he would never hurt Valkyrie. So with the breath he had left he spoke.

"Valkyrie, Pleas-, Please this isn't y- you.. Fight it. Ple- Please" Skulduggery choked out and gagged again.

Darquesse screamed. She put her hands to her head. Skulduggery dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Skulduggery, Please Help. Someone. Please." Darquesse spoke, No. That was Valkyrie.

"Come on Valkyrie, Fight her. Fight her." He shouted, though his voice slighty harsh with being choked.

"I can't. She's too strong." She screamed again in agony.

She arched her back. Then with the left over energy she just had left, she toke of her ring. Then she collapses on the floor. Skulduggery ran up to her, he checked her pulse and she was barely breathing. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the car, gently putting her in the passengers seat. He ran to the driver side, put on Valkyrie's belt then his own, put his keys in, and then stepped on the accelerator. He drove all the way to Kenspeckle and fast as he could. He looked over at her ever few seconds.

No she can't die, Valkyrie never dies. She's a fighter, Skulduggery thought to himself.

He arrived at Kenspeckle's and toke Valkyrie out of the car holding her bridal style and ran until he found Kenspeckle. Kenspeckle looked up at Skulduggery, saw Valkyrie and told him the place her on a bed quickly and went straight to work.

Valkyrie woke up and found she was in a bed and she couldn't remember how she got here, the last thing she remembered is her in agony and screaming.

She didn't know where Skulduggery was, but she guessed he was talking to Kenspeckle. She stayed in bed for the next 10 minutes then Kenspeckle walked in, looking very unhappy. She thought it was her job to try and cheer him up.

"Hi, thanks for fixing me up again" Valkyrie said

"Oh that's quiet alright Valkyrie" Kenspeckle said in a soft voice.

Something was very wrong, he was never this quick when she got hurt, he always lectures her and tells Skulduggery off for getting her into the mess.

"What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh nothing important" He answered.

"You are never this quiet and I can tell there is something wrong, what is it" She asked in a calm voice but forceful at the same time.

He looked across the room to the double doors and didn't look at her. She raised an eye-brow but decided to change the subject.

"Where's Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked.

"At Ghastly's shop, he was a bit shaken up about what happened to you" He answered

"OK, I'm going to go see –" But was cut of by Kenspeckle.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere until I double check you are fine"

"I'm fine" lifting herself of the bed, "See" and her leg buckled and she wobbled and fell. Kenspeckle caught her before she hit the floor and stared at her with an I-told-you-so expression.

"OK, maybe im not 100% top condision" she sighed "I'll get fixed up and then I'll go see Skulduggery" She said.

He smiled, helped her up, "Good girl" and helped her up to the bed.

"And I brought her to Kenspeckle, she was bearly breathing, I don't like seeing her like that Ghastly." Skuduggery explained to Ghastly. He had told the whole story to Ghastly about what happened to her.

"Well, I can tell you I wasn't expecting that" Ghastly answered.

"What do I do, she means everything to me"

"You need to tell her before she gets into something far worse and you can never tell her how you truly feel"

"Ok, I'll tell her. Oh, hows you and Tanith doing?"

"Grand, she's went to England for a bit because she needed to do some stuff at the English Santurary up there and she is coming back tomorrow"

"That's good; I bet ya Valkyrie will be happy to see her again" a tad of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Valkyrie got the Remnant out of her"

"Yeah it is"

FLASHBACK

**(Valkyrie and Fletcher are only friends in this, they broke about a year ago, ok back to the story)**

Valkyrie and Fletcher, where at the beach, messing and splashing eachother with water.

"You will never ruin my hair, I am to brilli-" he cut of by Valkyrie soaking his hair. "Oh" he finished.

"You were saying?" Valkyrie said in her cheeky voice.

"I'm still brilli-" He was cut again of by Valkyrie pushing a wave of water over him. He looked at her with a disapproved look. Valkyrie tried to put a serious face on but just ended up laughing her head off.

"Come on Fletch, I am getting a bit cold now" Valkyrie Said.

"OK" and he put his hand in Valkyrie and they teleported to the sand. They walked up the beach and saw someone in the distances. They walked up more and saw she had blonde hair and was carrying a sword and there was only one person in the world who that would be.

"Oh, God" Valkyrie said in a low, dull voice.

"What" Fletcher asked and looked at her and saw what she was looking at.

"Hello, sis" Tanith said.

"Don't call me sis, Tanith is my sister not you" Valkyrie said in a very threatening voice.

"But I am Tanith I just got a little upgrade, it's me Val"

For a minute Valkyrie was going to walk up to Tanith and tell how much she missed her. But she didn't, she just stood there with pleading eyes, wanting her big sister back.

"Why, are you here" Fletcher asked in a dull and annoyed voice.

"Why; to see you guys of course" she said in he sweet voice.

"Well you saw us now, so bye" Fletcher said a get-lose voice. How badass of him.

"Well that's not very nice" Tanith said in a offended voice. "Oh well, I have a friend i want you to meet, She is really nice, Val you meet know here." she said grinning. "Avril, you can come out now!"

And a girl with beautiful light brown hair which goes all the way down to the small of her back, she looked around 18 years old, she looked about 5 ft 11 with one red eye and the other purple. She wore a white top, tight leather jacket, blue washed out skinny jeans with converse were black. She walked all the way upto the group and stood beside Tanith. She put her hand on her hip annd started popping some gum.

"Jazzie?" Valkyrie said she voice full of uncertainty.

"Hey" Jazzie/Avril said casually.

"I didn't know you could do magic?" Valkyrie said.

"Yup" she said popping the p, "Oh and by the way its not Jazzie anymore, its Avril."

"Oh" Valkyrie said sounding a little bit hurt. "Well, what you doing with Tanith, I didn't know you knew her."

"OK enough with the love scene, OK, lets get down to business." Tanith said.

"OK Tanith we will start with what you want?" Fletcher said starting to get pissed off.

"I want little missy here," Tanith said pointing at Valkyrie, "Too come with us and nobody get hurt, but if you don't then I'll just have to bring two dead corspes, wouldn't I?"

"Oh no, I'm not going anyway with you" Valkyrie said and a angry tone.

"Well, we will see about that." Avril said stepping forward, Valkyrie and Fletcher didn't know what magic she had, so they didn't know if she was the best necromancer or the worst adept.

"Come and have a go, if you think your hard enough" Tanith said in her sweet voice. Then the fight started, Valkyrie went for Tanith and Fletcher went for Avril.

Tanith swang a high kick at Valkyrie and Valkyrie ducked, and throw a punch into Tanith's stomach. Tanith gasped for air, then Valkyrie grabbed her ring from her coat pocket and slipped it on. While Tanith's mouth was open, Valkyrie sent a bunch of shadows towards her mouth, Tanith started to gag, and went to her knees. Suddenly Valkyrie could see a bright light coming out of Tanith's mouth. Tanith started to scream in agony. Then when the remnant was pulled out of Tanith, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then she collasped to the ground, meanwhile the Remnant was coming towards Valkyrie, she started to walk backwards till she hit a wall. Fletcher saw she was in danger , punched Avril in the mouth and teleported over to Valkyrie and grabbed her arm but wasnt quick enough because the remnant went into him insead.

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie screamed and Fletcher went to his knees and Valkyrie to hers also and grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, "Fletcher, look at me, talk to me Flecther!" Valkyrie said in a pleading voice. He look up at her with black lip and black viens all over him and he gave his cheeky grin that she uses to love so much. Valkyrie jumped back, Then Fletcher gave a little wave and teleported to who knows where. Valkyrie turned around and tried to look for Avril but she was gone. Valkyrie ran over to Tanith, she shook her and her eyes flicked open and she gave a weak smile.

"Hey" Tanith choked out.

"Oh Tanith, It's so good to have you back" Valkyrie said hugging her best friends but sad at the fact she had to lose a friend for a friend.

END FLASHBACK

"A pity, we had to lost the wee man while getting her back" Ghastly said accually feeling bad for him, "He was a good laugh and the one friend who was Valkyrie which was around her age."

_**This is set after Mortal Coil but before Death Bringer and i know that Kenspeckle dies in Mortal Coil but i like him too much, the way he is always gruppy and is like a Grandad to Valkyrie and is also caring and kind to her and gives Skulduggery Pleasant lectures. So i kept him in it.**_

_**Please tell me if you think it was good or bad please :)**_

_**R&R**_

_**~Onyx Shadows~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only ReaderMagnifigue for being my first reviewer. They have given me a lot to thing about. Thank You.**

**So with out further ado, I now present you my second chapter.**

Tanith rode on her motorbike to Ghastly's shop. He phoned her saying he needed to talk to her but didn't say what. When she walked into Ghastly's shop, Skulduggery was pacing the room and Ghastly was sitting one of his sofas' looking at his hands.

"Hey guys," Tanith said, "You said you wanted to talk to me Ghastly." Ghastly remanded quiet, he looked from his hands and looked at Tanith with sorrow in his eyes. Skulduggery stopped pacing suddenly and started putting his hands into fists and kept his eye-sockets on the floor, looking like he was about to murder someone.

"It's Valkyrie." Ghastly mumbled.

"What do you mean; what happened to her? Is she OK?," She asked, her voice full of concern and fear that something really bad has happened.

"Well, she sort of collapsed" Skulduggery stated, he walked over to Ghastly's other sofas' and sat on it and put his skull in his hands. Tanith was speechless; Valkyrie wasn't the type to collapse without a good reason. Something really bad must of happened she thought.

"Wh- What?" Tanith whispered, finally finding her voice.

"Darquesse come back," Skulduggery said in a shaky voice., "Valkyrie phoned me to come around because she needed to talk to me, but she sounded really weak." (Skulduggery didn't want to tell them the part that he was watching her, they would probably get a bit creeped out at that part so he didn't tell them) "When I arrived she looked really pale, like she was about to faint or something." He paused for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths. Ghastly walked over to Skulduggery and patted his back.

"Its OK mate, keep going," Ghastly said. Skulduggery took a few more deep breaths and continued.

"Then she swayed a bit and then collapsed, I caught her before she hit the floor and she was going really cold. I didn't know what to do, so I said her name, all three of them in fact. Then when I said Darquesse her eyes shot open but they weren't her brown eyes, they were blank, black eyes. Then we fought, she got the better hand over me and suddenly she started to scream in agony and in pain, she went to her knees and keep on screaming and ran over to her and she still continued to scream, then with the only little amount of energy she had left, she wiped off her ring and went unconscious. I took her to Kenspeckle's hospital and he told me there is something wrong her." Skulduggery paused for a bit and Tanith thought he was finished.

"What's wrong with her? Is it because of Darquesse? Is she awake yet? Why aren't you with her?" Tanith said questions just pouring out.

_'__Great__!'_ Tanith thought, _'__I'm away for one week and Valkyrie, my best friend, my sister has collapsed, will this is just great__!'_

"Tanith, are you OK?" Ghastly said walking over to her. He gave her a hug to helped here calm down a bit.

"Yeah," She said ignoring the thoughts in her head; she raised her head on his chest "I'm just really worried about her." She voice slightly muffled when she spoke. Ghastly stroked her hair, to comfort her.

"We all are," Ghastly said placing his chin on her golden hair, "We just need to think positive, don't we Skulduggery?" He said looking over at the Skeleton still sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess." Skulduggery mumbled.

"Skulduggery do you want a hug." Tanith said with one arm still around Ghastly's neck and the other out as a welcome invitation.

"This is so immature" Skulduggery groaned and walked over to Tanith and Ghastly gave them a big group hug.

"Aww, look at that love there." Said a voice. They all turned round and saw Valkyrie leaning on the door with her arms folded and cheeky smirk, which made her look kind of bad ass. They all stared at her for a few seconds; Tanith was the first one to react.

"Valkyrie!" Tanith screamed with excitement and pulled away from Ghastly and Skulduggery and ran over to Valkyrie and scooped her up in the air and swung her around and hugged her at the same time. "Oh my god Valkyrie, never scare me like that again, do you hear me, never!" Tanith exclaimed. All Valkyrie did was giggle and hug her sister back.

"You miss me then." Valkyrie beamed.

"OF COURSE," Tanith screamed, "that's a very stupid question to ask Valkyrie, even with your low intelligent level." Tanith said in a matter-of-fact voice. Valkyrie punched her arm lightly and smiled. "Ow Val, you've one hell of a punch there." Trying to sound like she was in pain and failing completely.

"Don't be a baby," Valkyrie said in a humorous voice and walked over the Ghastly and turned her head to look at Tanith from the corner of her eye and grinned. "And I try." And gave Ghastly a big bear hug, he grinned and hugged her back. Tanith smiled, she was glad she was OK and a least in one piece. Valkyrie walked over to Skulduggery and stood in front of him and gazed into his eye-sockets. Tanith smiled to herself.

"Come on, Ghastly you can come to my house for a while." Tanith said smiling, Ghastly looked confused at the start then it finally clipped and he smiled back.

"OK Tanith, I'll just get my coat." Ghastly said, so Ghastly picked up his coat and walked out of his shop. He noticed Tanith crawling under the window sill, he smiled and crawled under the window sill also and they both poked there heads up a bit so they could see what was going on inside.

Skulduggery didn't know what to do, he was still a bit shaken up about the way he saw her. All he did was look into her chocolate brown eyes and stare. She stare up at him and they were silent. But not for long.

"Skulduggery are you OK?" Valkyrie asked looking up at him with slight concern.

"Well no, not really, How am I supposed to be OK when I saw the way you where with..." Skulduggery stuttered and looked away. Valkyrie put her hands on either side of his skull and pulled his skull so he could look into her gorgeous eyes. Her thumb slightly brushing him skull and she looked into his eye-sockets effectually.

"I'm still here aren't I, so you don't need to worry." She said.

"It's a bit hard, when I l-" He stopped himself before he said something he couldn't take it back. Of course he wanted to tell her he loved her, but he could live with the feeling of her running away from him just because he told her his feelings, so he kept them to himself for his and hers sake.

"When you what?" she said her eyes pleading him to tell her.

"I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"Of course you can, we always said 'until the end' did we not. You can tell me anything." She said smiling up at him.

"Well don't say I didn't tell you, Valkyrie Cain I lo- lov-" Skulduggery stuttered he couldn't get himself to say it, he couldn't face seeing her run away from him, thinking he was a disgrace.

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"I, I can't say it." Skulduggery said.

"Will this help." She said and pulled him skull forward and placed her soft lips on his lip/teeth. He couldn't believe it. OH MY GOD, he thought she feelings the same. He put his hand up to his collarbone to put activate a facade so he could kiss better, today he had jet back hair with sparkling green eyes and a pale complication. Valkyrie broke the kiss to look into his eyes and she grinning she pulled him and put her arms around his neck and played with his hair while kissing him and Skulduggery put one of his arms around her waist and another around the back of her thigh and kiss got more intense before Valkyrie pulled away and grinned. "Can you tell me what I would like to hear now please?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain more than anything in the world." Skulduggery said grinning from ear to ear.

"That what I like to hear" she said and pulled him in for another round.

"Come on, We should leave them now." Ghastly said with a pleading voice, he wanted to do the stuff Skulduggery was doing to Valkyrie with Tanith.

"OK, OK, but you are coming to my house right now." Tanith said with a grin.

"Fine by me." He said grinning back and when they got back they got to play there own game.

**Next Day ~ Evening**

Ghastly, Tanith, Skulduggery and Valkyrie where all in Valkyrie's mansion. Just talking about random stuff when something came across Skulduggery's mind.

"Um Val, you know when all the stuff with Fletcher happened and you mentioned someone called Jazzie or Avril or something like that. Who is she?" Skulduggery said with slight suspicion.

"Um, well she was a mate of mine at school, actually she was my only one. Then she moved house so she had to move school. I didn't know she was magic or even knew about magic, but then again I didn't know then." Valkyrie paused and looked at Tanith, "How do you know her? The day the remnant got out of you, you were with her. Do you know her?"

"Well, um … she is sort of my sister." Tanith replied looking at the floor.

"What? I thought you only had a brother?" Ghastly said completely confused.

"Well she isn't really my real sister, she is my step sister because when my dad got divorced and got married to a women I despise called Claire Meadows but her chosen name is Emerald Sparks and she was deadly. She had the ability to kiss someone and they would drop dead and she is very strong the last time I saw her. Her magical ability was given to Jazzie, sorry Avril, Avril is partly werewolf from my dad, so when a full moon is out, she changes into a werewolf. She also has the ability to sing people to death. From what I heard she is private killer so you should have some documents on her." Tanith explained.

"Yeah, we probably do, we will go down to sanctuary tomorrow." Valkyrie said.

"Good idea detective." Skulduggery said with a smile in his voice. Valkyrie grinned and gave him a peck on his cheekbone.

"So you a couple now, when did this happen?" Tanith asked innocently.

"Oh don't act all innocent Tanith, me and Skulduggery already knew you and Ghastly where watching." Valkyrie replied grinning.

"What? How did you know?" Ghastly said, actually amazed at how they knew.

"We are detectives, it's what we do." Skulduggery said tilting his head to the side, for his way of showing he is smiling.

"Oh, screw detectives!" Tanith exclaimed smiling all the while.

**Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it!**

**Please read and review thanks**

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter

Hope you enjoy, Please review! Thanks

Fletcher was walking down the streets of Ireland to see his old mates, which he hasn't seen in a year or so. He just wanted to pay a visit to see how they were; well not really he wanted to cause trouble with the gang and Valkyrie aka Darquesse to travel the world with him and cause havoc. When he arrived at the Gordon's Mansion he took all the black veins and black lips away and changed them to his original soft pink lips and slight tan skin tone. He walked up to the door and knocked like it was the most casually thing ever. He heard laughter in the house, Valkyrie's laugh. He soon heard footsteps and Valkyrie opened the door and stood perfectly still and just stared at Fletcher.

"Hey, Valkyrie." Fletcher said casually. Valkyrie just stared and didn't move, "Can I come in?" She remanded still.

"Who is it, honey?" Skulduggery shouted from the living room, he walked to the living room door and saw that she was staring at something at the door and was still. He started to get worried and decided to walk to the front door and there stood Fletcher looking confused._ 'Oh look at the on their faces, well Valkyire's faces since Skulduggery doesn't have a face, but nevertheless this is priceless, guess I better keep up the act.'_ Fletcher thought.

"Fl- Fletcher?" Valkyrie stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me. Why wouldn't it be? Are you OK Valkyrie? You look a bit pale." Fletcher said in a sympathetic voice.

"Ye- Yeah." She stuttered, her eyes flickered then she shook her head and leaned onto Skulduggery for support.

"What are you doing here Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked in a dangerous voice.

"To see yours, of course and I need help with something," Fletcher said, Skulduggery and Valkyrie didn't say anything so he continued, "I don't seem to remember much, I was with you Valkyrie at the beach and suddenly I was in Italy and teleported over here to see if you knew anything." Fletcher explained, he watched Valkyrie faces softened and she smiled, then suddenly she jumped and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Fletcher laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh Fletcher, I missed you so much." Valkyrie exclaimed. Skulduggery still stood at the doorstep looking slightly unsure. Valkyrie broke the hug and walked up to Skulduggery and put her hand in his. He squeezed her hand and tilted his skull to her to show he was smiling. Then Skulduggery in front of Valkyrie and brought out his gun and pointed his gun in-between Fletcher eyes. Fletcher eyes widen and his black veins and black lips showed up and he growled.

"Got-cha lover boy." Skulduggery said tilting his skull again. Fletcher growled and grabbed Skulduggery gun and twirled it into his grip. Then he kicked Skulduggery, Valkyrie sidestepped before Skulduggery squashed her, he hit the wall and dropped to the ground and moaned. Valkyrie ran for Fletcher and all he had to do was raise his gun to Skulduggery body and she stopped instantly.

"Come on Fletcher, I know you are in there somewhere. Just come back please." Valkyrie said in pleading voice.

"Sorry! Fletcher, the wimp and coward is having a off day. So, you are stuck with me." Fletcher said with a grin. "Oh guess what, I have someone I want you to meet, I think you already know her but anyway." He pulled out his phone with his free hand and dialled a number and he pull the phone up to his ear. "Hey beautiful, can you come up the you know who's house." He paused and you could hear slight muffled voice from the other side. "Ok, see ya soon gorgeous." Then a girl who was with Tanith the night they got her back walked up the street and walked beside Fletcher and kissed him on the cheek then she looked at Valkyrie and a grin spread across her face.

"Hey Avril." Valkyrie said in low voice.

"Hey Stephanie, oh sorry I mean Valkyrie." Avril replied still grinning.

"Well Valkyrie, this is my girlfriend. So what do you think? I did pretty well didn't I" Fletcher said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you did Brilliant, because your girlfriend is a FLIPPING PRIVATE KILLER!" Valkyrie said sarcastically.

"Well you should know I like my girls dangerous." Fletcher said smirking growing into a cocky smile. Avril smiled and grabbed his face and gave him a French kiss. (Avril can control her death kiss if she wants to kill the person or not just so you know) By this time Skulduggery was rising from the ground and walked up to Valkyrie's side and held her hand. She jumped from his touch then looked into Skulduggery's eye-socket and smiled. Then she turned to Fletcher and he dropped the gun and she used her shadows to pull the gun closer and she picked it up and passed it to Skulduggery, he got a good grip of the gun once again and raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My friend; ReaderMagnifique helped me with the start of the story so if you like her style you should really read her stories.**

**From ReaderMagnifique's mind:**

Fletcher staggered backwards, and looked down towards his chest. He wasn't bleeding there. But he was bleeding. Skulduggery had shot him in the leg – but it had buried into his flesh deeply. Black spots clouded his vision, and Fletcher Renn slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

Avril shrieked in anger, but was soon cut off by Skulduggery, who had walked up to her and with one swift punch, knocked her to the floor. She also lost consciousness.

"We'd better take them to Kenspeckle, Skulduggery said after a long pause. He sighed.

This meant more paperwork was to be demanded off him again! He heard a sob. He spun around to find Valkyrie had staggered back to the wall behind her in tears. Within two strides, he had crossed the room and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"I c…can't understand…it… why is it that anyone t…that comes near…me gets h.. hurt?" She stammered through her tears. She dried her eyes on his jacket, and for once he didn't complain.

"And don't say that…it isn't m…me, because it is! You g…got pulled into the p…portal with the faceless…ones, Tanith was tortured by a r…remnant inside K…Kenspeckle, and t…t…then got possessed h…herself. And now F…Fletcher is…possessed…instead and you shot him in…the leg!" She started sobbing so hard now, that it was impossible for her to say anymore.

Skulduggery spent about ten minutes calming her down, before realising that Fletcher and Avril would wake up at any second. He attached handcuffs that would bind their magic for a while, and then went back to Valkyrie. She was led on the sofa, and it seemed that she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled softly at her, then walked over and gently woke her.

"Come on, we need to take these two to Kenspeckle before a- they wake up or b- Fletcher dies of blood loss." Skulduggery said.

**From Onyx Shadows Mind:**

"Ok," Valkyrie replied sadly. She walked out of the Bentley and Skulduggery did the same. Skulduggery pulled Fletcher up and put him over his shoulder and Valkyrie pulled Avril up put her in bridal style and walked up the Kenspeckle's. When they arrived Kenspeckle looked a big angry and was throwing paperwork all over the room like an angry 4 year old child. "Kenspeckle … are you ok?" Valkyrie asked in a worried tone and placed Avril on one of the hospital beds and Skulduggery did the same with Fletcher.

"No! No I am not Valkyrie." Kenspeckle screeched.

"Why? What's wrong?" Skulduggery asked, actually sounding concerned.

"The FLIPPING SANCTUARY wants to close this place down if I don't find the FLIPPING INSURANCE BILL!" he screeched throwing more paper more the room.

"And how is throwing all your paperwork on the floor going to help?" Valkyrie asked calmly.

"Don't you lecture me Miss Cain, as you can see I am not in the mood." Kenspeckle snapped back. Valkyrie stepped back; she had never heard Kenspeckle speak like that to anyone and never her.

"Well, we would like you to clean up some people and then we can help you out with finding you insurance bill." Skulduggery replied softly. Kenspeckle looked deep into Skulduggery hollow eye-sockets and huffed over to the unconscious couple.

"What happened this time Detective?" he grumbled.

"We had a fight." Skulduggery said plainly.

"I can see that, I mean, oh forget it." Kenspeckle muttered. Once Kenspeckle had healed Fletcher and Avril, he told them he injected them to be unconscious for a little while longer for them to find the bill. Valkyrie pulled all the paperwork into different piles so it would be easier for Kenspeckle needed to find something again. When the picked up everything from the ground Skulduggery found the bill and passed it to Kenspeckle. He grumbled and thanks and walked off. Then when he left Skulduggery walked over to Fletcher and Avril's bedside to see it they woke up yet. Avril started to stir in her bed and Fletcher's eyes flickered open. When he saw Valkyrie in front of him, he jumped for her but she stepped back and he hit the grounded floor with a thump. He got up quickly and jumped for her again and this time with success, he drove her back to the wall and wrapped his strong hands around her neck making her gag. While this was happening Avril woke up and started to attack Skulduggery. Then started to punch and kick then Avril started to get bored with it and started to hypnotize he gracefully walked up to her, she was about to get him the famous 'Death Kiss' and then he heard a scream and snapped out of it. Avril growled.

Meanwhile Fletcher was slowing Valkyrie pulse, with the few last breaths she had left she was going to try and bring the real Fletcher back.

"Fl- Fletcher, Th- This i- isn't y- you. Fight it. Please!" Valkyrie choked out then her eyes flickered and where slowly closing. Then for a slit second the black veins and lips faded, that only meant that the real Fletcher was in there. Then he suddenly dropped Valkyrie to the ground. She gasped for air and looked up at Fletcher with blurry vision and she could see him grabbing his hair and started to scream in agony, he went down on one knee and continued to scream. Then a glowing light came out of his mouth and made it way over to Valkyrie pulled herself up against the wall and moved into her fighting stance, she started to used her shadows to wrap around the remnant it started to shake violently, by this time Valkyrie nose was bleeding and she was biting her bottom lip so hard it was bleeding too but the more shadows she wrapped around it the less it shook until finally it turned to dust and fell to the ground in a heap of dust. Valkyrie leaned on the wall for support before she herself fell into unconsciousness.

Will Skulduggery fought Avril he stole a glimpse or two too see if Valkyrie was aright, both glimpses where very bad. He punch Avril so hard in the mouth, she jaw smashed together and blood started to pour out then she feel into unconsciousness. He looked around the room and saw Fletcher laying unconscious to. He looked around again until he saw her face covered in blood and she was wrestling with a glowing ball , wrapping more and more shadows around it, then he watched her finish the job and her going into unconsciousness as well._ 'Well'_, He thought _'Three people unconscious in one room, Kenspeckle going to be pleased.'_ And with that thought, he ran over to Valkyrie to help her gain consciouous.

**ReaderMagnifique helped me with this chapter a while back so all the thanks goes to her. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading :P**

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_'What the heck is going on?_' Fletcher thought _'I just wake up and Valkyrie is unconscious and another girl is also unconscious who i remember from the beach when I was with Valkyrie, but why can't i remember anything after that?' _He got up and walked beside Valkyrie and sat on the sit which was beside the bed. Then Skulduggery walked in and also walked up to Valkyrie's side and held her hand. Fletcher raised an eyebrow and Skulduggery looked up from Valkyrie and looked Fletcher.

"Yes, we are an item now." Skulduggery said finally, Fletcher eyes grew wide and then they went soften and he smirked at him.

"Good work." Fletcher simply said. Skulduggery tilted his head to show he was smiling.

"It's good to have you back." Skulduggery said patting him on the back. Fletcher grinning but frowned _'Back?'_ Fletcher thought,_ 'What did he mean back? where had he been? Has he been away somewhere and for how long?'_ Skulduggery saw the frown and instantly knew why."Valkyrie will explain." Skulduggery said softly, then Fletcher nodded.

Soon Valkyrie's eyes flickered open and she saw Skulduggery first and smiling, then her eyes caught Fletcher and her eyes grew wider and she jumped for him and he staggered and realized that she was hugging him.

"Oh, Fletcher. I'm so glad your back." Valkyrie exclaimed, voice full of joy. Fletcher laughed and swung her around in circles, Valkyrie giggling in the he suddenly went serious and stopped spinning her and looked into her eyes.

"Valkyrie, we need to talk." Fletcher said seriously.

"I'll leave yours too, to it then." Skulduggery said walking out of the room.

Valkyrie told him all she knew, she told him about them going to the beach, (which he remember but all of a sudden it all goes blank) and the remnant possessing him and him vanising for a year and coming back, them fighting each other and him getting shot in the leg by Skulduggery and him fighting off the remnant. _'Ok, so I get that but I still can't remember anything after that'_ Fletcher thought,_ 'Where did I meet this 'Avril' and who is she? Where was I for a year? Did I kill anyone?'_ All theses questions swarming around inside his head were giving him a headache. He decided to go and see this 'Avril' and ask her some questions. When he arrived at Avril's he walked up to her and sat beside her and smiled. _'She is pretty'_ Fletcher admitted to himself,_ 'So I can see why she is my girlfriend, to be perfectly honest; I'm very lucky to get someone as pretty as her.'_ She has beautiful brown silky head with blue highlights running through. She shuffled in her bed till her face was facing his with her eyes still close and a straight smile across her lips. Then her eyes flickered open at the start they where red, but when she recognized whom it was she eyes changed to a purple._'WOW, How did she eyes do that? Am I imaging it or something?' _His eyes grow wider.

"H- How did your eyes do that?" Fletcher stuttered.

"My eyes are always this colour when I'm around you." Avril replied with a tint a concern in her voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You ok, Fletch?" he frowned but his expression softened as quickly as it came. _'Valkyrie was the only on who called her 'Fletch' but I'll let it go' _He thought.

"Yeah, just some memory loss." He replied confused.

"Oh… Do you not remember me then?" she said taking her hand of his shoulder and pulling herself into a sitting position. "You do remember me, Right?" she soft voice sounding worried. He shook his head slowly. She breathed out slowly and looked down. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up lightly so she was looking into his eyes.

"But I want to remember." He said in a soft tone smiling.

_'Well this going to be hard'_ Avril thought _'What's he going to think of me if I tell him I'm a 'private killer'. I really don't want him to leave me. I love him too much. It was easy the first time because I knew he was big and he would judge me. But the first time I saw him where fighting and he was working for the sanctuary. So now he is back to normal he might not react the same.' _Fletcher looked in her eyes waiting patiently for an answer._ 'Should I tell him that they meet in a bank robbery or make something up? No; I can't lie to him because her sister Tanith will tell him the truth and it will be more heartbreaking than ever. But I didn't want to tell him that he helped her murder the people I got paid to kill and he got half the profit. But I was going to have to do it sometime and now was the best time' _She listened to her thoughts and told him everything to the day they first saw each other to today were he was sitting besidelooking over her as usually. His eyes widen and his hands started to shake.

"Oh Fletcher, Please say something. Please something." Avril said in a pleading voice. He just looked into her eyes with fear, then he stepped back but before he could run away she jumped of the bed and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards her. "Please Fletcher, don't leave me. I love you. Please!" He just shook his head and tried to pull away but she was too strong.

Fletcher was speechless. He didn't know what to think. _'Should I stay with her?'_ He thought _'Of course I don't! It's her fault that I killed people, stole money attempted murder. EVERYTHING! But fair enough, I was possessed by a remnant and I probably did treat her like I did love her and deep down I do feel like I love her. So it wasn't really her fault, but she is a private killer. But if I can make her not kill people and just live a normal life or even help the sanctuary' _He smiled at her and her face into one full of fear. Then he placed his arms on her shoulders, she looked him like he was about to murder her, and then he pulled her close to him and embraced her, she didn't know what to do at the start but then she hugged him back and made a sigh of relief.

"I need you to do something for me." Fletcher said softly and stroked her hair.

"Anything." She said not caring what he wanted her to do just that she was in his arms.

"I need you to change your job." He said cheerfully. She pulled away slightly but his hands where still on her hips.

"What?" she replied completely confused.

"I want you to work for the sanctuary." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"What!" she shouted.

**Ok, what you think? **

**Should Avril keep killing people or work for the sanctuary :) **

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews it makes me feel so special!**

**ReaderMagnifique helped me with this chapter, so give her all the credit**

**Thank you ReaderMagnifique!**

**And The Trio of Twilight I put your idea in this as well. Hope you like it!**

**ValkyrieCainIsTheName hope you like your part**

**So here you have - Chapter 6:**

"What!" Avril shouted.

"Please, for me." Fletcher pleaded. By this time Valkyrie went to go and see Skulduggery to 'talk' and 'stuff'.

"I can't work for the Sanctuary, the sanctuary HATES me. They would never let me work for them. They would want my head on a spike more than me WORKING for them. If I take one little step into that place, I'll be arrested on the spot. I'm sorry, Fletcher but I just can't." she explained.

"Then become a private 'Detective' like Valkyrie instead of a 'Killer'. You could still get money and it would give the sanctuary an excuse not to arrest you." Fletcher said taking hold of her hands and his left thumbs brushing against her hand. "Please."

_'My god he is so sexy when he does that voice.'_ Avril thought,_ 'Well I guess being good can't be that bad. Oh who am a kidding, it will be hard, *mental sigh* will isn't everything. The least I can do is try. But not here, not in this country. I need to go somewhere else, like __…__ Canada, France or__…__ AMERICA! YEAH! I'll go to America for a while only for the sanctuary sees my better reputation. The only thing is how to tell Fletcher? He wouldn't let me go without a big lecture. Unless__…__ Yes! I'll do that. He won't suspect a thing. Right so I'll need to go be plane because I HATE boats. I think I have a friend over in America who has a private jet. So I might contact her. Yeah, I'll do that. WOW I have a really big headache now' *mental sigh*_

"Ok Fletcher, I'll become a detective. But only for you and I want something in return." She said with a seductive smile.

"Like what?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Well, you can start by doing this." She said with her smile growing more seductive, if that was even humanely possible. The she grabbed the collar of his black t-shirt and gave him a full on French kiss, she snaked her arms around his neck, while he wrapped him arms around her strong waist.

_'HOLY CRAP! _Fletcher thought,_ 'I barely know this girl and she already tastes good. Well I just have to see what she is like when I do this'_

He put his hands from her waist and put them up her top, she moaned slightly against his lips and gripped onto his shoulders and pulled him closer to him and he moaned from pleasure. He gripped her thighs' and pulled her to the hospital beds and then started to kiss her from her jaw to her collarbone.

"Do you like that?" Fletcher asked in his sexy voice. She moaned in response and gripped onto him harder and brought her lips to his. Then suddenly a very horrified man from the double doors of the hospital ward screamed a very high pitch scream and covered his eyes from the horrible sight.

"HOLY CANDYFLOSS! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Kenspeckle screamed in a very high unmanly voice.

"Well you shouldn't of came in then, should you." Fletcher fumed.

"This is MY hospital, so I can do whatever I want." Kenspeckle screeched.

"Well, maybe you sh-" Fletcher was cut of by Avril putting her dedicate hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Gentlemen, maybe we all should just calm down a bit. Just breath in *both men inhaled* and breath out *both men exhaled*. There you go, now does that feel so much better. Now Mr Grouse, we are very sorry for using your medical ward for uh… er… um… well you know." Avril said then she turned to Fletcher fiddling with his jacket a bit and brought her face to his left ear.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit my private." She said with a wink, Fletcher cocky smirk came back.

"Whatever you say babe." Fletcher whispered back. Then he grabbed her hand and teleported to his room and well you can guess what happened next.

_**11:00 pm that night:**_

Avril was staring at the ceiling with a slumbering Fletcher beside her in bed. She rose up slowly from the bed and walked down stairs she grabbed her phone from her trouser pocket. She looked down her contacts and pressed the green button to call.

"Hi Karma, I just need to ask you a favour …" Avril said through the phone. Cori Roux, otherwise known as Karma Sharpe, was Avril's best friend when she lived there. She was 16 years old and had dark hair with forest green eyes and a light tan skin tone, she was human as far as she knew and she drove a black Super Slick Motorcycle that Avril envied her for. Her job was being a detective but Avril's opinion she was more like a Super Oober awesome Detective. She was known for her amazing mind control and making even the most powerful minds have illusions and she always brings 2 knives with her for close combat. She was very sweet and very intelligent but you really didn't want to get on her bad side and if she could remember correctly her favourite catch phase was: "If you don't believe in Karma, it'll come back and bite you in the butt. Or in this case, kill you." And too be honest she was just an utter rebel, doing really crazy stuff that you would not believe, but all in all she was really more like a sister to Avril because they got along so well and Avril never did an crimes in America so she never needed to get arrested.

"Hey Avril, haven't talked to you in a while. How you doing and where you ended up now?" Karma asked in her American accent.

"I'm Ireland actually and I'm doing great." Avril answered back.

"Oh, you back there then, well it a little boring without ya here. You coming back sometime?"

"Well that's the thing, I was wondering if you could give me a lift over to yours so we could catch up and stuff."

"Oh really, well that's good because there is a few people cause trouble around here and I was going to ask if you would like the help."

"Yeah sure, I would I be able to come over today?"

"Um… at 11:26 at night?"

"Please, I would really appreciate it." Avril pleaded.

"Ok, where are you?"

"Well I'm at a friend's apartment right now, but-"

"What! Friend's apartment? Well aren't you doing well?"

"Ok, not just a friend but he wanted me to do something which I need to go to another country for because this country hates me."

"What type of stuff do you need to do?" Karma asked with her voice full of concern and worry.

"I tell you when you pick me up."

"Ok, so where is your 'Friend's apartment' then?"

"In Dublin, Haggard at the Balglass road, do you know where that is?"

"Yes I do but you will need to go to a field or something because I'm bringing the jet."

"Ok, there is a field beside it, I go there."

"Ok, I'll be there in about 1 hour and 20 minutes."

(I know that is takes about 2 days or so to get the Ireland from America but pretend that it is a SUPER fast jet. Thank you back to the story.)

"Ok see you soon." When Avril hung up the phone and tried to get as much stuff in her suitcase as she could without waking up Fletcher. She gathered as much stuff as possible and walked out the door silently and ran to the end of the corridor and ran down the stairs. When she reached to bottom of the stair case there was a two drunken guys singing songs that she had never heard.

"Hey smexy!" One of the drunken guys slurred. He had a handsome face with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a tight navy blue t-shirt and shaggy black jeans with black army boots.

"Want to have a good night babe?" the other guy said who had dark green eyes and light brown hair. He wore a blood red t-shirt and black bootlegged jeans. Avril really wasn't in a good mood to start flirting with anyone. Especially when she is walking away from her boyfriend, Fletcher. So she looked at one of the guys who had black hair and in his thoughts told him to go to bed and get some sleep softly in his head. He looked at her in a daze and walked up the stairs. The other guy was very confused but walked up the stairs clumsily. _'Thank god!'_ She thought,_ 'I really couldn't be bother with lads right now.' _She walked put of the apartment block and ran to the Balglass field. When she arrived at the field it had the midnight sky around it with sparkling stars, then in the middle was a gorgeous black speed jet. The bottom of the jet opened and a girl in the distance was on a motorbike, you could see the light shadow coming of her from the lights in the jet. She drove down to Avril and stepped off it and literally jumped on her and they both fell backward into the soft green grass. They both started to laugh hysterically.

"Hi … Kar- Karma." Avril said between her laughter.

"Oh my, I'm so glad to see you. You do not know how much I have missed you." Karma said when she finally controlled her laughter.

"Right back at ya." Avril said with a little wink. Karma got off the ground and helped Avril up and they started to giggled, they jumped onto the motorbike and speed up the jet. When they arrived, Karma put her motorbike in her 'special place' and told Avril to follow her. They walked up the ladder and made their way to the main part of the jet. It basically looked like those gorgeous 1st class plane but far better. There was two king sized bed with golden coloured sheets with cream coloured pillows. There was beautiful deep red wallpaper at the side of the jet with hilt of golden flower pattern over it. A huge round table with a bucket of ice with champagne squished into it, and four black oak chairs around it which were planted to the jet itself. But all in all it looked FLIPPING AWESOME! But Avril wasn't surprised much; Karma always had a good taste in style. She wolf whistled to show how good looking it was.

"She's a beauty. Isn't she?" Karma asked stroking the wallpaper effectually.

"You're telling me." Avril answered.

"So … What happening and why did you want to come back. Not that I'm not grateful. I am. It's just you were saying you were having some problems. Anything I can help you with." Karma asked while sitting down on one of the chairs around the table and patted the sit beside her as an indication for Avril too sits beside her. She obliged and sat beside her being the champagne up to the top of the table and poured to glasses full of champagne and knocked it back. Karma eyes widened.

"Wow, something must really be up." Karma said sounding concerned.

"Well, it goes like this…" Avril told Karma her dilemma and by the end Karma mouth was open wide. Avril put her hand under Karma's chin and pushed her chin up and Karma automatically snapped out of her trace and shock her head.

"Well, I can say I was NOT expecting that." Karma whispered.

**Please tell me what you think. Good, Bad or Terrible. Please do tell.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to: ReaderMagnifique who is helped in on this chapter. So around of applause for her. If you haven't read ReaderMagnifique's story you haven't lived.**

**So here is chapter 7: Tears**

**From the mind of ReaderMagnifique:**

Fletcher sat in the bathroom of Gordon's mansion, silent tears dripping slowly down his face. There was a knock on the door.

"Fletcher…I know your there so can you please open the door and let me talk to you?" He paused for a while, then with a trembling hand unlocked the door. Valkyrie took one look at his tear stained face, and hugged him tight. "Oh Fletcher." She said, close to tears herself. He was like a little brother now, and it hurt her to see him in so much pain. "It's okay, don't worry, we'll find her for you." They were still unsure weather she had been kidnapped, or had done a runner. Everyone apart from Fletcher was betting on the runner.

"I just don't want her hurt." Whispered Fletcher. Valkyrie pulled him out of the bathroom and dragged him up the stairs to a spare bedroom. She sat him down, and held him, rocking him slowly. She soon realised he had fallen asleep.

_'Well, he hasn't slept much in days.'_ She thought. _'He's got to be exhausted!'_

She led him down on the bed, and crept slowly out. As she passed the hallway on her way to the lounge, a letter fell through the letter box. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed it was from America.

_'That's weird. Who do I know living in America?'_

She ripped open the envelope, and found a note, carefully written and folded, inside. This only made her more confused. She opened it.

**To Valkyrie, It read**

**I'm really, really sorry for all the trouble I have ever caused you and your friends. I write to you as from what I have seen, you are the most compassionate of the group – other than Fletcher that is.**

**I have kept my promise to him, and I am trying to live my life as a good person. I decided that it would be impossible for me to stay in Ireland for the present, and so I am now in America working for the sanctuary over here. Just to improve my stand in the eyes of the world. In a few months, I will have been able to show that I can change, and I will come back to Ireland and live there again.**

**But for now it is impossible – If the sanctuary don't kill me, my sister will. I have realised that she has lead the better life, and I will now try to follow in her footsteps. I miss Fletcher, and it breaks my heart to leave him without a word. I love him, and I need you to know that. I hope he is not upset over me, it would just be terrible. You cannot tell .him where I am. He cannot mix with me till I am known as a good person**

**Comfort him, and tell him I love him if you can,**

**Avril**

The page was stained with tears, and Valkyrie immediately felt sorry for the poor girl. She could understand what she was going through, and she knew she would protect Avril's secret no matter what.

**From the mind of Onyx Shadows:**

She walked into the living room and Skulduggery was reading a newspaper, he looked from his paper to Valkyrie and saw that there were tear stains on her chins. He put the paper down and walked over to her, put his arms around her waist and put her into a hug and made circular motions with his hand on her back.

"What wrong Val?" Skulduggery asked softly.

"I just feel so bad for Avril and Fletcher." Valkyrie answered. Skulduggery pulled away from her slightly.

"Avril? I thought you thought it was all Avril's fault?" Skulduggery asked sounding confused.

"Not anymore."

"What's with the change of heart?" Then Valkyrie stuffed and piece of paper into me hand. Skulduggery kept one arm around Valkyrie's waist and pulled the piece of paper up to his eye-socket. After he read it, he was gobsmacked; he didn't know what to do. But one thing for sure is that he has the help Valkyrie with this. He looked down at her and she was looking up at him.

"It's ok Valkyrie I'll help you out." Valkyrie grinned and held her hand out and an indication that she wanted to piece of paper back. He handed it to her and she smiled. She walk up the stairs to Fletcher and gave him a whole big speech that she know that Avril loves her and he should just wait for her. In time he showed that he believed in her and that she will come back in time and best of all that Avril loves (and always will) Fletcher.

**Over in America with Avril:**

Avril sent the letter 3 days ago and since then feels really depressed, she misses Fletcher so much but the only reason she is doing this is for Fletcher. So meanwhile Avril and Karma were on a case trying to find a criminal called Jessica Parker and she is well known for killing 659 people, selling drugs and paying other guys to kill people. She isn't one of the worst criminals ever but she isn't one of the best, so they were just doing this so they could boost Avril's reputation for now.

"Put the gun down Jessica" Avril said in a strong voice.

"Oh, look who it is? It's the famous Avril Charms, well why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in Ireland trying to blow them all up or something" Jessica asked.

"Not anymore, I'm putting people like you in places where they belong -,"

"-and where would that be exactly, You used to be just like me and now you get to drink earl grey tea and talk about colourful rainbows while around a lovely fire."

"Actually it's not like that at all, there is the annoying paper work which is need to height of my house, there it's the stress of all the people who are not doing their job properly and the worry that someone will get injured when your trying to put you animals in jail."

"Animals? ANIMALS? Well guess what sunshine, you used to be an animal and you could come back just as easy as you turned. What is the benefit of going good anyway?"

"None of your business, the only thing you need to think about is how to SHUT UP!" Said Karma and pulled her arm which made her turn her back to face her and placed hand-cuffs on her. Jessica tried to pull out of them but there was no use.

"I am now arresting you for then murders on 659 people, selling illegal drugs and some other stuff. You have the right to remain silent anything you say-"

"- Yes, yes. I know, Blah blah blah. I know the drill."

"Good since you know it so will; maybe you wouldn't mind obeying to it." And with that Karma shoved Jessica into the back on the car and walked up to Avril.

"Well that was easy," Karma said.

"That it was," Avril replied with a grinned.

"Just one step closer to getting you in the good books"

"Yup, well this is going to be one hell of a bumping ride"

"Your telling me," then Karma though the car key to Avril, she caught them with one hand and they drove to the nearest Police station, with a psycho in the back.

_'What could be better?' _Avril thought.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	8. Author note

**Hey! I'm so sorry I abandoned you all! But I'm back now; in 4th year so kinda freaking out because this school year is very important but I've found a way to squeeze you all in. I'd like the thank all the people that keep on reviewing + wanting me to continue with the story:) it mean't a lot! So if you've read this story; I have corrected some of the chapters spelling and everything! So it looks a bit better :p the next chapter will be up soon and I shall continue with the sorry! Thank you for eveyone that wanted this story to continue; you are very special to me and I hope you enjoy the story which will be continuing soon :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Please don't hate me; I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed in ages. But my dad blocked of my computer + he forgot the password to put it back on X_X so for now; I shall be using my phone to update :) Thank'you for all the lovely people who wanted this story to be a success it means a lot:') **

**So with out further a'do! **

**Chapter 8: **

Two weeks past and Avril was still in America. Valkyrie got a note about 4 days ago which said she should be back anytime soon. Fletcher got better as the days went by, he soon came to terms that she might not be coming back for him but there was still a spot in his heart always open for her if she ever did come back. Skulduggery went out with Ghastly to talk about 'stuff' but Valkyrie didn't think very much over it. Fletcher was downstairs making himself a coffee while Valkyrie fiddled with her phone. When suddenly the doorbell rang.

Valkyrie narrowed her earbrows;_ 'Skulduggery shouldn't be back until later' _Valkyrie thought to herself.

Valkyrie lifted herself off the sofa and walked upto the front door. Once she opened the door her mouth hit the floor. The person at the other side of the door was none other than Avril Charms. Valkyrie made a girly squeal and gave her a giant hug. Avril grinned from ear to ear then pulled away slowly and then Valkyrie put a cheeky grin on. Avril raised an eyebrow. Valkyrie put her hand around Avril's wrist and pulled her into the house; Avril was about to say something but Valkyrie put her finger to her lips to idicate to stay quiet and Avril nodded.

"Fletcher! There's a gift here for you!' Valkyrie shouted through the house.

Fletcher walked out of the kitchen to the hallway and when he looked at Avril; he's eyes went to the size of golf balls.

"Avril?" Fletcher whispered. He was too shocked to talk any louder.

"Yes hunny; it's me!" Avril replied with a cheerful grin.

"Oh my god; I'm so glad your back!" Fletcher yelled and picked Avril up and spun her around in circles. He dug his head into Avril's hair and smelt her scent which missed so much. He thought she smelt like strawberry and vanilla. Avril pulled back and kissed Fletcher gently on the lips. Valkyrie in the background was grinning and decided to leave them and walk upstairs.

"You came back. You actually came back" Fletcher said; stroking her face softly.

"Of course I did; I couldn't leave you forever" Avril replied.

"But why did you go in the first place?"

"To get a better reputation... I couldn't do it over here so I went to America and get a good reputation and they well be contacting the santuary soon to tell them about my change in heart" Avril beamed.

"So you've really changed? Your on our side now?"

"From now on; nothing can change me but to the way I was"

Fletcher couldn't stop grinning and pulled Avril into another hug. Then the door blew off its hinges and the door crashed down onto the floor. Fletcher pulled Avril behind his back. He didn 't want anything to happen to her when he just got her back.

"Valkyrie! We need you!" Fletcher shouted through the house. Fletcher and Avril could hear Valkyrie running down the stairs, by the time she got down she already had two balls of fire in her hands ready to fight.

"Where are they?" Valkyrie spat out.

"Out there somewhere; they just blew your door of so it could be anyone really" Avril said.

Valkyrie slowly walked up to place which the door was and looked out and show a boy. A 6 year old boy.

"Oh my word! Let's get you out of here!" Valkyrie said with compassion.

"Valkyrie no! It's a trap!" Fletcher shouted.

"It's hardly a trap; he is just a boy. Now stop being so paranoid since your girlfriend is back!" Valkyrie said angrily and the house shook a little.

"Valkyrie calm down ok; your just a little stressed" Avril said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you've only be here for a few hours, you know nothing so don't even try to tell me to clam down"

Fletcher noticed that the boy had a remote in his hand; Flertcher tried to walk up to the boy but Valkyrie stepped in front of him.

"Don't you even think about touching him" Valkyrie said in a protective voice.

"Valkyrie; you don't know what that boy could be doing. Look you've already change from being with him for a few minutes!" Fletcher warned her.

Valkyrie blinked a few times and put her hands to her head.

Fletcher and looked at eachother and looked back at Valkyrie. When suddenly the boys mouth opened and there was a radio device in it.

"Hello everyone!" The radio device said; that voice was none other that 'Scapegrace'. Once Fletcher recognized the voice he relaxed his stance and just smiled. At this moment Avril was total comfused and didn't know what to do.

"Hey numbskull" Fletcher replied.

Valkyrie finally controlled her stance and put her straight composure on.

"So the idiot decides to come back! What brings you here?" Valkyrie asked sarcastically.

"Who you called numbskull?" Scapegrace bite back.

"Ohhhhh; fiesty!" Fletcher teased.

Valkyrie and Fletcher burst out laughing and leaned onto eachother for support while Avril just raise a delicate eyebrow and shock her head softly at the two toddlers.

Scapegrace started blushing and stomped his foot. Valkyrie and Fletcher straightened there backs and pretended to be in the army and put there left had up to their forehead like a salut.

Avril burst out laughing and Scapegrace turned his head to Avril and put his heads on his hips like some drama queen.

"And who are you?" Scapegrace said.

Avril's eyes turned orange and Scapegrace's body turned stiff and tipped over until his body hit the ground. Fletcher's eyes looked toward Avril's with confusion.

"I may have learnt some tricks when I was in America..." Avril admited.

Valkyrie grinned and Fletcher just shock his head with disbelief.

"So... Want to go back to the house now? I'm really hungry" Avril insisted.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow but smiled; "If we must..."

**Hey! So what do you think? Just starting off again so it might be a bit boring at the start and build up more excitement; so please review and tell me your thought on how this can be better:) **

**~Onyx Shadows~ **


	10. Chapter 9 - My Apologises

Hello beautiful people! YES I GIVE YOU GUYS PERMISSION TO PUT MY HEAD ON A SPIKE! I must admit, I genuinely apologise for not writing in centuries...basically this how how it is going to work,i need a lot of reviews so i can continue with this story because i just feel like the whole plot of the story is going down hill...so if you think this story enjoyable to read; please give me your thoughts on it ASAP!

Thank you so much guys; you are all the best!


	11. ATTENTION THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

I don't know if anyone has done this before but ANYWAY!

**I GIVE UP WITH THIS STORY!** – So basically; I am going to make a mini contest I guess you could say.

Anyone who can think up of a plot for the remainder of this story and a brilliant ending gets this story. YES YOU HEARD ME! Because I have just gave up on it; writer's block just ruins my life /3

You guys have until the 13th of February and then I decide who gets this story. If no one wants it; it shall be deleted. Don't worry; if someone does get the story, I'll inform you all on who gets the story!

Please don't kill me…

~Onyx Shadows~


End file.
